stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena (Ehthenna in the native tongue of the locals) is a Class M planet in the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. (Star Trek: Helen) Early History Prior to the settling of the first Athenans, very little is known about the history of this planet. However, the interior of the four continents are dotted with ruins from a civilization not recorded anywhere else in the Galaxy. Athenan Settlement Nearly 2000 years ago, the first Athenans settled on this planet following their Exodus from their home planet of Vulcan. Athena proved a wild, untamed wilderness of a planet that posed a challenge to the first settlers, and during this time period it is said that beings walked among them, teaching them how to survive, these beings would come to be known as the Goddessses, teacher deities who gave knowledge to their "children." Even after the Goddesses had left, the Athenans followed their tennants, remaining on the exterior of the continents for settlements. The Plague and the Federation In 1988 by the Earth Callendar, a plague spread across Athena that wiped out the male population and left the females incapable of producing male children. Out of necessity and using information saved, the Athenans developed warp drive and for the first time in milennia, left Athena in order to travel the stars in hopes of finding males they could mate with to continue their species. In 2381, First Contact was made between Athena and the Federation, after negotiations, Athena was later allowed Federation membership. They where also involved in relief efforts for the Romulans following the supernova in the Hobus system. By 2414, the first Athenan had been made a Starfleet Captain, in command of the USS Helen. Environment Athena is a tropical planet that is covered primarily in ocean, while the landmass is dominated by jungle. Unlike other planets with warp-capable species, it has no polution or industrial centers, instead it features one of the largest unspoiled wildernesses in the Federation. Athena also has several large mineral deposits in the interior, but the Athenan government refuses to allow mining. Towns and Resorts While Athena does not have large cities, it has several communities, all along the coast. It also features several resorts that Federation members frequent, and is a growing tourist destination Towns *Laniru *Pilran Resorts *Starview Flora and Fauna Athena is home to a diverse population of plants and animals, some of which are comparable to that of prehistoric Earth. Examples of Fauna *Valkesh: A large species of bird of prey similar to an Eagle however considerably larger. Is one of the most feared predators on Athena, and is known for occasionally carrying off adults for eating. *Vorgiv: An enormous bear similar to a Grizzly on Earth, only much larger and a lot meaner. *Alpha Vorgiv: An even larger version of a Vorgiv bear, only the bravest of Athenans have faced this down. *Teronk: A fast moving and large species of horned animal. *Rilnas: A species of big cat, is revered by Athenans as being a skilled hunter. Examples of Flora *Ilyanan: A flowering plant that has hallucinogenic effects when ingested. Name Athena was named for the Greek Goddess of War and Wisdom, however the author used the Greek name instead of the traditional Roman name. The untranslated version Ehthenna means "Promise of the Goddesses." Category:Planets Category:Class M planets Category:Federation members Category:Alpha Quadrant planets